


Daniel Deronda for Ravage Pledge

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Daniel Deronda - George Eliot, Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Book Cover, Canon Compliant, Fanart, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hugh Dancy - Freeform, Other, Ravage Anthology, Victorian, victorian gentleman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Hugh Dancy as Daniel Deronda for the most wonderful fannibal,@helenagitsis on Twitter-Thank you for choosing the River Acheron pledge for lovecrimebooks Ravage Anthology Kickstarter :)----You can find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing





	Daniel Deronda for Ravage Pledge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aviran007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviran007/gifts).




End file.
